Ms Bella
by twifanatic01
Summary: A school teacher with her share of troubles has to decide if she can handle the troubles of not her students...but their parents. O/S to start out with...we'll see where it goes.
1. The first day of school

**A/N Hi all! I wasn't kidding when I said I was back! I do plan to continue with SIS (set in stone) after leaving it for so long I couldn't dare leave it now! I'm excited to be back at this! PLEASE review! I can't explain how much it means to me, and adds to the story life! I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story yet. It was just a little bunny, hopping around my little head! Let me know what you think, would you like to see more of this one? :)**

I sighed again for what seemed like the thousandth time today, I ran my hands down my skirt down again to try to straighten the wrinkle-less fabric. I heard a half annoyed huff behind me, Alice Whitlock, she was one of the new teachers at Forks Elementary school, alongside Rosalie McCarty and Emmett McCarty. I had talked to her a few times over the summer getting ready for the new classes but we hadn't the chance to really talk much, she mostly stayed with Rosalie and Emmett. I understood Rosalie and Emmett sticking together since they were married but how did Alice fit into that bunch?

"Quit fidgeting Isabella! You look absolutely fine, and even if you didn't, you're teaching a grade one class, take a breather." Alice quipped, from the limited time we spent together I had already figured out that she loved fashion, she wasn't smiling but she wasn't glaring either, probably just nervous about her first day.

I sighed again and started to make my way to my classroom. It was the first day of the school year and I still had to finish putting name tags on cubbies and desks. I left my classroom door open a little bit for some back ground noise, it was oddly peaceful…..that was until you heard the evil four walk down the hall. I could tell they were still down the hall by the clicking of heels.

Jane Frankson, Tanya Torres, Lauren Bailey and Casey Burton were the 'queen bees' of the staff at Forks E. You never really get away from them, go to school with them, high school, teachers college and then you end up being co-workers at a school nonetheless, it was like an endless circle. I could hear the heels coming closer to me when they stopped outside my door way, I was still busy with the name tagging of cubbies in the back of the class so I hardly paid them any attention.

"And then she was like, no…and then _I _was like yes, and then she was like _no_ and then I dumped by drink down her back." Tanya finished like she had done some marvellous thing, I rolled my eyes and ignored them, and I must've done a sufficient job because I hadn't even noticed when Tanya walked in and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What are you doing in my classroom, Swan?" She sneered.

Apparently Tanya hated me; along with her followers…I didn't know why, okay maybe I did a little bit. I dated Mike, and Tyler a few times back in high school and I had a semi-long term thing with Jacob Black. I guess she was lightly envious, but I couldn't believe her immaturity was still intact after all these years.

"What are you talking about now, Torres?" I sneered back.

"This is _my_ class room; I am teaching grade on this year, room 3….so how can I put this in a way you will comprehend? _Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out_!"

I was about to snap at her again when Phillip Green (the school's principal) walked into our class room whistling with a quirky grin on his face, I think it was his idea of what looked like a sexy crooked smile. I had only ever seen the sexy crooked smile done on t.v or read about it in books, so I guess you could say I was a non-believer.

"Looks like you two ladies are getting along!" He grinned.

If I wasn't so disciplined I would have given him a look as if he had a third eye, but I just recomposed myself, smiled and nodded. Tanya seemed to do the same thing, though her smile was too much. I think she may have been going for the alluring look but it wasn't working out too well for her.

"So as you've probably discovered you have been assigned to the same class room, and I can assure you this is not a mistake. Due to overstaffing, and some recent complaints, we have decided to put the two of you together, you will be co-teachers of the grade one class." He was doing that not-so-sexy-sexy-smile again, grinning like he was a genius.

I wanted to yell at him for being a deranged moron, there was no way I could work with Tanya! I knew exactly what complaints he was talking about, she was not capable to be a teacher, and on top of that, she was a heinous human being. There was no way I was going to let this happen, self discipline be damned.

"Phil, you can't be serious, I have never had a complaint in all three of my years here! [Bella is 25] And I'm sure Ms. Torres can take care–" I tried to pled, but Phillip silenced me with a look.

"What complaints?" Tanya asked, she didn't nessacarly have an unpleasant voice, but it was almost like a wind chime, you can handle it for a few minutes at a time and then you want to rip it from the damn wall and bury it in the back yard. Phil sighed heavily and scratched the nape of his neck before looking at her.

"Well Ms. Torres some of the parents and students have complained in the past year that you were harsh as a teacher and unprofessional, so you will be working closely along side with Ms. Swan here until you can learn proper teacher edict." He explained to the floor, rather than looking at her.

_She will be here until she learned proper teaching edict?_ Well great, she'll never leave!

"WELL I HAVE NEVER!" Tanya huffed, plopping herself into the new desk I had not noticed earlier. My desk remained at the front of the class, where it has stayed for three years when I started teaching.

"Hurry up and get your things together, the students will be here in twenty five minutes."

I was officially dreading working with Tanya, but at the mention of my new students coming in, ignored her and stood outside my door to meet them all.

Every kid was special in their own way, and each kid was cute in their own way, but there were defiantly some good looking kids in my new class, as they walked in there were two sets of twins and only about seven other students…..that was something about Forks. It wasn't every big so the classes were very small.

When it didn't look like any other students were coming in I closed the class room door. Tanya was still being a brat and huffing in her desk filing her nails. She hadn't bothered to notice the children as they came in and they studiously ignored her in return. I told the kids to find the desk with their names on it while I looked over my class list again.

Abigail and Austin Whitlock were one set of twins along with Graham and Lillian McCarty, I wondered idly if they were related to Alice or Rosalie and Emmett. I couldn't place the Whitlock's so much but Lillian looked like a splitting image of Rosalie, I would have to ask her. As I reached the end of the list I noticed one boy was missing, Owen Masen, I hoped he wasn't ill. I was just about to introduce myself to the classroom when a woman with caramel and slightly grey streaked hair opened the class room door.

"Hello," I smiled warmly. "Did you need help finding something?"

"Oh no dear, I am Elizabeth Masen, dropping off my Grandson Owen, I am terribly sorry we're late." She apologized.

I saw a tuft of brown hair poke its way beside Ms. Masen, he was really cute and I have seen a lot of cute kids. He had brown hair that almost had red highlights but they were very natural, he also had piercing emerald green eyes and he looked entirely too innocent for his own good. When he saw my smile at him, he must've gained some confidence because he walked over with his hands behind his back and when he reached me he handed me out a red apple.

"Hello m'am." He grinned crookedly. "My name is Owen, Owen Masen. I am in this class and I think you're very pretty."

This little boy was so cute, he was insanely well mannered and just adorable, I gingerly stretched my hand out and took the apple from him, and the cliché was sweet.

"Thank you very much Owen, you have really good manners and I look forward to getting to know you, would you like to hang your thing in your cubby and take your seat so we can begin class?" I smiled again.

Owen walked to the end of the class when Elizabeth waved, along with Owen, Abigail, Austin, Lillian and Graham also waved goodbye, I wondered if they had known each other. Once Ms. Masen had left and everyone was waiting, I finally introduced myself to the class. One of the girls named Ashley in the class asked who was sitting in the back, when I asked Tanya to introduce herself she scoffed and walked out.

After time had passed for a little while we decided to go play the ball game, it was a game I had created last year to get to know my students better, and so everyone else could do the same. I threw the ball to Austin and asked him who was in his family, when he caught the ball he took a deep breath like he was about to give me an essay answer.

"Well Ms. Swan, my Mommy works here at this school, he name is Alice and my Daddy works at home on his computer but he always plays with me when I get home and this is my sister Abby, Mommy says we're twins."

"That's nice Austin! Throw the ball to someone else now and ask them a question." I grinned.

"Oh I'm not done; I have two uncles and two aunts. Aunt Charlotte is my Daddy's sister, they are twins just like me, and I have an Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose…..they are Graham and Lilly's Mom and Dad. Oh and my Uncle Edward, he's Owens's daddy."

Austin finished his speech and threw the ball to Owen.

"Well Austin told you almost everyone, but he forgot Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. I also have another Grandma…..her name is Elizabeth, but I just call her Grandma, and I have a kitty named Peep, he's orange."

We continued about the game for a little while when I noticed we had ten minutes left of the day, I told all of the students it was nice to see them and that I would see them all the next day, after a while all of the parents came in to pick up their kids from the class room, a standard for the grade one classes now.

All had come and gone expect for the twins and Owen. Ten minutes after the bell Alice showed up in my door.

Abigail and Austin both exclaimed at their mother's arrival and Alice hugged them both, telling them to put on their school bags.

"How'd the day go Bella?" She smiled, Alice was a very nice person- someone you could easily be friends with, she was just slightly overjoyed most of the time.

"Good actually, aside from being co-teachers with Tanya, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was –" She began but was cut off by Tanya.

"Thanks _Swan_, pleasure working with you too." Tanya sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you can't _honestly _think it was going well?! You were here for twenty five minutes in total. Some first day, you didn't even introduce yourself, anyways….what were you saying Alice?" I turned my attention back to her, having enough of Tanya for a life time. She was a person you took in small, unfrequented doses.

Alice let out a small laugh before gathering all the kids, she called Owen who was doodling at his desk, he barley looked up from her when he spoke.

"I'm not going with you Aunt Alice, Daddy promised he would pick me up from school."

She gave me a worried glance.

"Look, Owen can be very stubborn sometimes, so I am almost positive that he won't come with me unless I dragged him and these heels just weren't made for that…..But if his father is too late give me a call and I will come pick him up." Alice bargained, handing me a card with her cell phone number on it.

"Okay," I agreed, I was slightly confused but I didn't let it color my tone, what father can't pick up his child from school? Especially if he made a promise, I know it is juvenile but a promise is binding.

Around three thirty- about a half hour after everyone had left Owen looked up from his drawing, and looked at the digital clock on my desk…I kept it there not expecting the six year olds to tell time quite yet. He frowned at the numbers and continued his drawing.

"Hey Owen, are you sure your Dad is picking you up? Mayer we should call your Mom, or Grandma? What about you're Aunt Alice?"

"My Dad will come." His little voice sounded determined.

I understood what Alice was talking about when she said Owen was stubborn; I decided we could wait just a little bit longer, I had to visit my Dad- Charlie tonight and make dinner at five thirty, but clearly Owens father would show up before then.

As the clocked ticked with each passing second towards the four thirty mark my phone seems to grow bigger and bigger, begging me to make a phone call but there was still a part of me that didn't want to crush Owen's thoughts of his dad picking him up. What kind of father forgets to pick up his son for two hours when he said he was going to be there? I groaned when the clock suddenly struck four thirty.

"Okay Owen, I will make you a deal. We'll wait ten more minutes for your Dad okay?"I bargained.

"Fine, but he will come." Owen stated stubbornly.

After a few more strokes of Owen's pen he smiled happily at his paper, spiking my interest. He showed me happily pointing out everyone in the picture. All his Aunt and Uncles, both Grandma's and his Grandpa were in the picture, drawing most attention to the picture of him and his dad. Without thinking I asked where his Mom was.

"I don't know. I don't know my Mommy. My Daddy never talks about her. I don't think she likes me." He sniffled.

I instantly felt bad for upsetting the boy and gave him a tight little hug and wiped the tears that were pooling over his eyes and onto his cheeks. Tanya walked in, for a reason I didn't know why she was still even at the school, and I was grateful to have the opportunity to step out of the room, Tanya snotted about why he was still even here but stayed in the room regardless.

I told Owen and Tanya that I would be pack in a moment, he nodded his little head while walking over towards the book nook and Tanya waved a perfectly manicured hand at me. How did someone like that wind up into the teaching profession anyways?

I went to the staff room to get a much needed drink and called my Dad to tell him dinner would be late, all while grumbling about stupid, irresponsible fathers, negligent mothers and why the hell was Tanya still at the school. No one else was here, aside from Owen and me. I decided it was _unfair_ of me to judge anyone of the Masen's before I knew the whole story but the father was _two hours late_!

If he had- got forbidden- been hurt I'm pretty sure the news would have gotten here faster than this. I took a deep breath and tried to relax a little bit, rubbing my temples when I heard voices being raised.

"What could it _possibly_ be now?" I groaned out loud, exasperated.

"He is MY son! Who the hell are _you_ to keep him here this late without trying to contact me?!" A velvety voice, assumingly Owen's father, seethed.

"Oh, but I wasn't!-" Tanya spluttered as I walked into the room, she grinned at me smugly while she picked up her red Prada bag. "It was _her_ fault." She clicked her beige heels together and walked out of the room making her teacher version of the Britney Spears outfit look sluttier than it had all day.

"I told you my Daddy would come to get me Ms. Swan!" Owen grinned at me, pulling himself to a closer hug around Mr. Masen's neck.

"Hello Mr. Masen," I spoke calmly.

Under the mask of anger that seemed to be permanently etched on his face I could see how beautiful he was. He had a chiseled jaw, clean shaven and a wild mop of hair on the top of his head; inhumanly beautiful.

"So you're the one who kept my son, why? Why didn't you call?" He seethed. "Some professional you are. Were you planning to kidnap him or something?!"

Was he joking? He was the one that was three or so hours late and he was questioning _my_ professionalism? I leveled a glare at him but kept the anger out of my voice, having to change what I planned to say a few times in my head before I actually spoke.

"I don't know who you have spoken to previous to coming in here today but I can assure you, that had I known his _father_ was going to be this late I would have called in advance." I spat at him, fire in my eyes.


	2. That infuriating man

**A/N: Hi! Well, I'd like to say thank you for everyone who reviewed the first section of Ms. Bella! I wasn't expecting that response at all! Reviews make me very excited (they also encourage me to write faster!) so thank you! :) **

**Please review again, and you'll see me soon! **

**Enjoy! :D**

"So you're the one who kept my son, why? Why didn't you call?" He seethed. "Some professional you are. Were you planning to kidnap him or something?!"

_Excuse me?_

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, astonished. "For your information; your son is still here because he is stubborn and refused to go with Alice Whitlock claiming that _you_ would be picking him up! I didn't want to crush his _extremely_ strong beliefs that his _father_ was going to pick him up."

"Why wouldn't you just send him with Alice anyways?" He sneered, though some of the harshness had disappeared from his voice.

Even when he was angry he was still beautiful. His velvet voice had gone down in volume, though still seething; his voice had a deep tenor voice. I raised my chin defiantly at him; I was not in the wrong here. I was not going to let _Mr. Masen_ bully me into anything.

"Mr. Masen I am not sure who you have previously spoken to this afternoon but I can assure you that I did _not_ tell Alice to just _leave _Owen here. He was determined that to stay until you picked him up from school."

I couldn't believe that Mr. Masen came charging in, pointing fingers in every direction but his own when he didn't even have all of the cards in his hands. He looked down at son puzzled.

"What made you so sure I was picking you up today, Buddy?" He voice changed instantly; it melted into a soft hum filled with adoration when he addressed his son. "Didn't Grandma say Alice was picking you up?"

Owen dipped his head a tiny bit.

"But Daddy, you said that when we moved to the big house near Nana and Poppa you were going to be home more and pick me up from school. You're late, Daddy." He said quietly.

Mr. Masen's mouth dropped a little bit and he looked almost as if he had been electrocuted. He kissed the top of his sons head.

"I'm sorry, Buddy. Daddy had to work late. And I know I said I would be able to pick you up from school but sometimes you will need to go with your Aunt Alice. Not all the time though, I promise."

His voice sounded tired and really guilty. It was so easy to see how much he loved his son. Suddenly he put Owen down back in the chair where he was coloring earlier and walked out of the room quickly. Owen and I traded a look like he was insane.

Not even a minute later than Mr. Masen left he came running back into my room and looking like a panic stricken chicken with its head cut off. He sighed in relief when he saw Masen, scooping him up and swinging him in the air causing Masen to release a fit of giggles. I was still looking at him like he was insane- which I hadn't ruled out just yet.

He looked down at Owen with huge playful eye, which happened to make the emerald green shade of his eyes shine against the light like a diamond.

"Owen I'm soooooooooo sorry I'm late!" He squeezed him tighter, causing Owen to laugh again. He grinned and Owen looked like he understood exactly what was going on. That made one of us.

"Oh! A redo, Daddy?" He smiled his father's smile.

"That's right," He winked before turning back to smile at me. "Oh I'm terribly sorry. I don' believe we have met, I'm truly sorry I wasn't here to pick up Owen on time. My name is Edward Masen; I hope you can forgive me."

Edward stuck out a polished hand in my direction pleading with his eyes for me to forgive him. To forgive him for every ounce of craziness that had surpassed us. I smiled at him and shook his hand, deciding he probably wasn't actually insane. Just over whelmed and a really good (maybe paranoid) father.

"Bella Swan, I'm Owen's teacher. And no worries at all Mr. Masen, he wasn't a bother." I smiled genuinely at him.

"Edward, please."

"Edward." I smiled at him, my cheeks turning crimson as always.

Owen grabbed his backpack and gently put his papers in the large zipper, laid out flat. Normally young kids just shoved them in their backpacks so it was interesting to see. Mr. Masen—Edward—lingered at the doorway for a few moments. He looked at me, and his face was the most adorable confused face I'd ever seen.

"I really am sorry about the mix up Ms. Swan." Edward's confused face looking at me sheepishly.

"Thanks, Edward." I smiled a bit at him, tucking a strand of fallen hair from my pony tail behind my ear. "Things happen, next time please just call the school ahead of time, or if need be maybe arrange someone else to pick him up."

Edward was still standing in the door way as I turned to pick up my book bag, really late for dinner with my Dad. I may have been twenty five but Charlie, my Dad, was probably going to try to ground me or something as equally ridiculous seeing as Edward's outburst interrupted my chance to call him.

"Well Edward, I should really be going…" I trailed off, unsure why he was still lingering around.

"Can I walk you to your car, Ms. Swan?" He asked with a small smile, holding his arm out gingerly. I blushed a bit, okay, a lot, at the sentiment. I put my hand into the crease of his elbow as I locked my classroom door and walked out the school with Edward, and Owen bouncing around the hallway beside us. His backpack bobbed up and down making him nearly topple over, I had to muffle my laughter.

Edward pulled his arm from my grasp, suddenly I felt unreasonably colder. I shook my head at my silliness. Edward roared playfully and swung to pick up Owen, tossing him into the air a bit. Edward took off the over-sized back pack from him and strapped it on to his own back. He laughed with his son as he chased him playfully through the school hall.

Edward was a very attractive man. It was easy to see when he was carefree and laughing. His hair was twisting shades of brown and red, an unidentifiable color. He had perfectly white, straight teeth, but his eyes….his emerald green eyes were my absolute favorite. Edward laughed a bit more before pulling back to walk beside me as we exited the school. Owen pushed the door open, smiling brilliantly at me as Edward put his hand at the small of my back. I knew what we looked like. A little family of three.

We stopped at Edward's car first, as he tucked Owen into his car seat before turning to my truck. A bulbous faded red truck from the late nineteen sixties. He raised an eyebrow at me when I stopped at it. It was the only car left in the lot so I don't know why he was so confused.

"You drive this?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes. I've had it since I moved here, when I was 17. What's wrong with my truck?" I asked, a bit indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing!" Edward said quickly, putting his hands up as you would to an armed police officer. "It's just, not what I pictured you driving. Besides, it can't possibly be any good on gas, can it?"

Edward smirked. A panty dropping smirk. He was…..flirting with me. I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"That's none of your business." I snarked back at him, and then completely out of character for me, I shot a little wink at him. My face was still hot from my blush.

"The wasting of infinite resources is everybody's business Ms. Swan." Edward winked back at me and got into his car, a shiny C30 Volvo. I climbed into my own truck, shaking my head at my antics a little bit as I drove towards my father's house. About a ten minute drive away, like everything else in Forks—accessible by no more than ten minutes. Even my own apartment, which was on the other side of town, was exactly a nine minute drive. Charlie mapped it out multiple times when I bought it to see what the fastest route there was.

I pulled into the drive way of Charlie's house, and was surprised to find he wasn't at home. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway, unusual for a Tuesday at six o'clock. Charlie loved his job very much—practically a wife and kids to him his whole life, but he would never miss a dinner with me. Honestly, I was a little worried. I walked up to the house, using the key under the eve to open the door.

"Dad?" I called out into the empty home. I flipped lights on as I went. Still no Charlie. I walked into the kitchen to pick up the yellow cord phone that had been there since I was born. When I was a teenager and heaven forbid anyone—a boy especially—called, I had to use the cord phone in the kitchen. Charlie wasn't a fan of boys.

I picked up the phone and dialed the police stations number. How funny would it look, I thought, that the station would see an incoming call from the police of chiefs house while the police of chief was at work.

"Charlie? You found 'er? Told you not ta worry." Waylon answered the phone on the third ring. I knew it was him right away, he always had a bit of a slur to the way he spoke. He was a volunteer at the police stations most evenings during the week. He was retired, so nothing strenuous. Just answering phones and such. However I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh, hey Waylon. What's going on? Where's my Dad?" I asked, almost being cut off by racing laugher, from more than just one person in the station.

"Bella?" Waylon forced out in between his chuckles. "Oh Bella. You should really go home." The entire station seemed to roar out in laughter again.

"Okaaaaay? See you guys later." I said, confused as I hung up the _phone_.

I drove home, without a clue as to what was really going. I considered driving by the station to see what was going on but it had been a long day and it was beginning to take its toll on me. First day of class again was always very tiring and co- teaching with Tanya was not on my _'things that make Bella happy'_ list. Then dealing with the whole Masen ordeal. I was suddenly exhausted and ready for bed.

I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building to see my Dad's police car sitting outside with the lights flashing wildly. I jumped out of my car and ran over to my apartment door, or what there used to be of one. The door was in three different pieces on my floor. Wood splinters everywhere and a very red Charlie sitting on my couch.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He roared. "Do you have any idea how—?!"

He was turning purple, and I reached out to help him or something. Slowly his color returned.

"Sorry Dad." I apologized sheepishly. I hadn't meant to almost give him a heart attack.

"Where were you?" He growled at me. I stepped around the shattered door at my feet—which he would be explaining to me—and threw myself into the chair across from him.

"Today was…..I don't even have words." I sighed loudly. "First, my classroom is all rearranged and I don't like it. Then I found out that I am actually co-teaching with Tanya Kostner, who I'm really not a fan of. She was being all high and mighty today, well like every day, and it just isn't going to be fun teaching with her! Then I met all the kids, and they are really all lovely. Granted half of my class is all related so I am slightly worried that there might be problems with the other half of the class. Then a boy's father was late nearly two hours, and I couldn't leave him alone so that's why I never called you."

Charlie wasn't used to me talking so much. That was evident on his face. Neither of us were what you'd call verbose. Charlie grunted at me and told me next time to page him. I reminded him that it was 2013 and no one had pagers any more. He very nearly almost cracked a smile at me, still obviously a bit upset with me.

"SO. Dad. Why is my front door in shambles?" I asked him with raised eyebrows. This time his face was red with embarrassment.

"I uh…well I didn't know what….where you were…so I broke it." He shrugged. I now understood why the guys at the station were laughing as they were.

"Dad. Seriously? I was not even three hours gone!" I complained. That was Charlie's way of showing he loved me though. He may have been incredibly extreme in his actions sometimes (like breaking down my door for being 2 hours late for dinner) but that's just how we were.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He grumbled. "Now let's go eat."

"Ok Dad." I agreed. "Uh, what am I supposed to do about my door? I can't stay here tonight with it like this."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and told me that he had already called the door man. As we were leaving—us both piling into his cruiser. I didn't usually ride in it with him, not loving the attention a cop's car attracted, but I know it amused Charlie since he never really had a partner.

My door was fixed after Charlie and I went to the lodge for dinner. The rest of the week went without much excitement. I hadn't seen Edward again since the first time, Esme, usually dropped off Owen and seemed to pick up all of her five grandchildren in my class.

The end of Friday was approaching quickly, twenty minutes to the dismissal bell, as the class was finishing up their finger paintings. I was tending to Lillian in the fountain as her brother dripped blue pain in her hair. She screamed blue (no pun intended) bloody murder I thought she'd been seriously injured. She cried the entire time I was trying to wash the blue paint out of her blonde hair. Some of it just wasn't going to come out and she would not stop crying.

I felt like I was going to pull my own damn hair out.

Finally the bell rang and Alice was at my door to grab the kids, Graham, Lillian, Abigail and Austin met her at the door. Owen sat in his seat like he was glued to it. I recognized the determined set look on his face, so did Alice.

"I can just make him come with me if you want." Alice said to me, looking pointedly at Owen.

"Hey Owen, did your Daddy say he was picking you up today?" I asked him gently, leaning down to his level at his desk.

"Yes. He said he would be here to pick me up today." Owen told us.

I looked back to Alice, telling her I would keep him until his Dad showed up. Part of me was really quite curious to see if Edward Masen would show up on time. I sat with Owen for a few minutes, before tidying my own things to go home.

Not five minutes after everyone else had left, there was a knock on my classroom door. Out of the three of us, I'm not sure who smiled more. Edward's eyes were shining as he looked at his son, even a bit when he looked at me, but I assumed it just hadn't faded. Owen was beaming at his father. I was just smiling at them both. It was easy to see the love between the two of them.

"Daddy! You made it! Not even late!" Owen grinned at him. He turned to boast to me about Edward. "Look Ms. Swan! My Dad got here on time!"

Normally this wasn't a big deal for parents and kids, but it seemed like it was to them, so I just smiled encouragingly at them. I felt really happy. The day had been great. The kids were well behaved, Tanya didn't show up to work, and if I was being completely honest, I got to see Edward.

I enjoyed his company, when he wasn't being an asshole. I also enjoyed being flirted with. I wasn't used to that, and with Edward, I certainly was not going to protest.

Edward walked me to my truck again. Keeping his hand on the small of my back the whole walk there. Blood pooled in my cheeks, an apparent natural reaction to his presence now.

"Have a good weekend guys! Take care Edward." I smiled at them, waving to Owen as he piled into his Dad's Volvo.

"Have a good weekend Ms. Swan." Edward's face broke out into an incredibly sexy crooked grin.

"Hey Edward?" I called out quickly before he got into his car, half into my own truck. I bit my lip, an unconscious nervous habit, before I spoke. "You can call me Bella."

"Okay then." Edward shook his head, grinning madly before he looked at me. "Have a good weekend, see you Monday, Beautiful."

**So...thoughts? :D**


	3. Ugly Swan

***A/N*- I know, this is a much shorter chapter, but I figured it was better than nothing and it really felt like it needed to end where it did!**

**I don't own Twilight. Sadly. Enjoy!**

My cheeks heated up again thinking about what Edward Masen had said, I was sure I said he could call me _Bella_. Though I had to admit I – or the butterflies in my stomach—really liked that. It had been playing on repeat the whole weekend in my head. I sat in the classroom early Monday morning. I loved Monday mornings, unlike the rest of the world. I was sipping coffee at my desk, flipping through the new field trip papers I was giving out to my kids for the end of the day. My grade one class was invited on a field trip to Safety Village.

It was like a mini built city for kids, remote controlled cars and fake money. Basically a fake town to show them how to be safe on their own, I remember going as a kid and I loved it. They had to stop at red lights if they were driving 'cars', or walk on the sidewalks and wait for the flashing hands cross signal. There was a mini train in the town as well were they had to wait to see it go by. I was excited because I was sure the kids would love it.

I could hear Tanya's heels flipping through the hallway and automatically my back seemed to cringe. She waltzed into the room and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, what on earth was she wearing? He skirt hardly was at her mid-thigh, and she was wearing a fucking boob toob with a cardigan over top!

"Tanya, you can't wear that." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" She huffed back, pointing her manicured nails at me.

"You're not dressed for a teaching position. Your outfit is completely inappropriate. We teach a first grade class. Also if you insist on wearing six inch death heels, I would suggest staying away from the ones that say 'fuck me' on the side of them." I was exasperated with her, seriously who dressed like that?!

"Oh hush, hush Swan. You're just jealous because you can't pull this off!" She sneered at me and sat down at her desk in the back, crossing her legs in the air as she filed her damn nails again.

I didn't even say anything to her as I walked out of the room, my coffee cup in hand. I wanted to throw it at her head, but I couldn't risk my coffee like that. I walked straight into Phil Greens office, the principal.

"Phil, you cannot be serious about this. Have you seen the way she dresses! Why is she still even employed here?" I yelled as soon as I was in his office.

"Torres? Eer, Kostner, I guess she took her maiden name back after the divorce." He mumbled.

"I really don't care what her last name is, but you have to put a stop to this nonsense. Come with me right now and see how she's dressed." I demanded, practically pulling him out of his chair by his tie.

"Alright, alright!" He exclaimed, following me back to the class. She still was sitting the same in her chair, filing away at her goddamn stupid nails. I hope they spontaneously burst into flames.

They squabbled for a bit, Green sweated when Tanya put pressure on him. He wasn't good under pressure at all. I tried very hard not to huff and roll my eyes through their talk. Finally he made her go home and change, and that her punishment if she were to dress inappropriate again he would go to the board. I knew she already had strikes against her there, so maybe the threat would work. I kind of hoped it didn't. I would _love_ it if Tanya wasn't in my classroom, she still hadn't done anything with the kids yet. I'm not even certain she spoke to them much.

Twenty minutes later Tanya still hadn't got back from changing her clothes and my students started to show up. When I was worried in the beginning about the related bunch excluding the other kids I found I didn't have to worry. They were all very friendly and made the whole class like a very close bunch of kids, I was lucky, I knew Alice already had to separate a few kids and we were hardly three weeks into class.

I handed out the permission slips for Safety Village, not wanting to forget in the end of the day hustle. We started with group reading in the morning, and then each student picked a book of their own to read before we had gym and lunch after. My first year of teaching I was told that the gym teacher wanted the morning prep so I would have to teach my classes gym period, after about twenty minutes of me falling on my face the principal re-arranged the schedules so I wasn't the gym teacher, it was my prep.

After the kids finished reading coach Art Clapp picked up my class and they walked to the gym. I turned off my classroom lights, on my way to the staff room to refill my cup of coffee. A desperate need teaching a grade one class, even a well behaved class.

I felt an electricity in the room. As if it was buzzing, humming with tension. I felt it, I knew it was him before he knocked. I turned and saw his heartbreakingly beautiful face in my door frame, and I was acutely aware that the lights were off in the room. I walked towards him, slowly, neither of us saying anything. My hand reached for the light switch to turn it on.

Then I looked at his face. His chiseled jaw was defined and prominent, a few days of scruff lined it, and my hand nearly reached up to stroke his face. His eyes were a deep, dark green, looking into them made me lost. His lips formed a perfect pout sitting still on his face, until he caught me looking into his eyes, and it broke out into a gorgeous crooked smile.

"Hi beautiful." He murmured, his hand covering mine over the light switch.

"Hi Edward." I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Edward stepped closer to me, our chests touching, and our breathing heavy against each other's, I could feel his hot breath against my neck. He was going to kiss me. He wrapped his hand against the nape of my neck and pulled me closer. I looked into his eyes and saw the want in them. My eyes fluttered closed. I felt the gentle pressure of his lips against my skin, against my cheek bone, moving closer down to the corner of my lips where he paused. I nodded my head gently against him, encouraging him. I felt his lips trail nearly over mine when the light flicked on. Though not from our hands.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Isabella Swan, slutting it up with a mystery man in a dark classroom. Don't waste your time man, she's just the ugly swan. She's clearly not in your league, but you can give me a call." Tanya spat at me and winked Edward before turning on her heels and tapping her way down the hall way.

I moved away quickly from Edward after, embarrassed. I looked at him and silently agreed with Tanya, Edward was not in my league at all, such a pipe dream.

"So Mr. Cullen, what brings you here today?" I tried to be professional, but I felt the angry tears burning behind my eyes. _How could I be so stupid? Of course Edward isn't in my league._

He sighed loudly, and I felt really uncomfortable.

"I got off work today so I was going to surprise Owen and take him out to the zoo or something. I know school's important but it's for a day, he's in grade one, and it won't kill him." Edward gave me a tiny smile.

"You don't have to explain wanting to spend time with your son to me, I think it's nice. No homework today and I can get him caught up tomorrow on anything he missed. Enjoy your day." I smiled back at him politely.

"Thanks, I ugh," Edward rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess I will just grab Owen's stuff and we'll be on our way."

I grabbed Owens bag, not realizing it wasn't done up and the contents spilling out, I picked up Owen's lunch bag and a few of his books while Edward reached down to pick up what I realized was the field trip permission slip.

"What's this?" Edward asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh it's for safety village, a field trip, there is a book inside Owen's bag explaining it. That's the permission slip. You just have to fill it out, and it's a ten dollar fee for the bus expense."

Edward grabbed a pen from a nearby table and he quickly filled out the permission slip, handing it back to me, and giving me a ten dollar bill. He smiled at me again, and I could feel the room charge with electricity again, and I tried to push it off, remembering that Edward was out of my league.

The class came back a few moments later. Owen was bouncing in excitement when he saw his Dad standing in the classroom, and Owen's relatives smiled and said hello to their Uncle Edward. The rest of the class just smiled.

Edward left with Owen and waved goodbye to the class, we continued with our day and played outside after lunch break. The kids seemed to like Mondays as much as I did and I never saw Tanya for the rest of the day. I had no idea where she went after she walked in on Edward and I.

It was nearly time for my kids to go home when I looked at the permission slip Edward had given me. In the bottom corner, in the line that says "are you willing to be a volunteer parent?" and he had checked yes. I swallowed uncomfortably. Hopefully a few other parents would also volunteer to go on the trip and I could tell Edward that we would have enough hands. I didn't think being around Edward would help my train of thoughts. Or if i was being honest, the crush i was developing on him. Alice knocked on my door then, poking her head in to pick up her twins, Austin and Abigail.

"Hey Bella! My Mom, Esme, is taking the kids this Saturday night and a few of us are going out for drinks! I figure after your trip to Safety Village you may need them!" Alice winked at me playfully. "Also I really would like to get to know you better!"

I thought about it for a moment and thought that it could be fun. It might actually be even a good idea. "Sure Alice, I'd love too!" I gave her my cell number and told her to text me the details.

Now I had to ignore and bury whatever was going on between Edward and me.

***A/N- So thoughts? What's going on with Tanya? Can you believe her gull to say that?! What about Edward possibly going on the field trip? Also how do you guys feel about me popping my fanfiction cherry? Would you like to actually read the smut, or should I leave somethings to the imagination and keep it more 14A rather than 18A ? Reviews give me the motivation to write. So please review! :) **


End file.
